The present invention relates to a guitar, especially to an electronic guitar.
Karaoke CD players are very popular now. However, it is a little dull only to sing with a karaoke CD player. If the earphone socket of an electronic organ is connected to one of the microphone sockets of the karaoke CD player, it will be possible to play the electronic organ while singing. It is however very difficult to watch the screen while reading the music book. Therefore, it has been considered to add a line of color numbered notes under the lyric on the screen of the CD. Since the accompanying music is provided by the CD, the electronic organ can be simplified to an electronic guitar. Furthermore, commonly used musical scale is arranged in very simple layout, so the user can play almost all the music pieces of the world only with three fingers, i.e., the index finger, the middle finger and the ring finger, of the left hand and four fingers, i.e., the thumb, the index finger, the middle finger and the ring finger, of the right hand. Such a guitar is very desirable.
An object of this invention is to provide an electronic guitar of novel and simple structure, which can be used with a karaoke CD player. After the output plug of the electronic guitar is inserted into the input socket of the karaoke CD player, the played music pieces can be reproduced by the karaoke CD player.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a complex array electronic guitar comprising a case 1, a keyboard 2, a sound synthesis electronic assembly 3, and an output line 4. The keyboard 2 is divided into an upper keyboard 2-1 and a lower keyboard 2-2, each for one hand to strike. The upper keyboard 2-1 and the lower keyboard 2-2 include at least two keys respectively. The keys on the upper keyboard 2-1 and the keys on the lower keyboard constitute a complex array layout. When a key on the upper keyboard 2-1 and a key on the lower keyboard 2-2 are pressed, a predetermined note is generated by the sound synthesis electronic assembly 3 connected with the keyboard 2 and is output through the output line 4. Thus, the guitar according to the present invention achieves the above object. Usually, the upper keyboard 2-1 is disposed on the neck 1-1 of the case 1, and the lower keyboard 2-2 is disposed on the body 1-2 of the case 1.
The complex array electronic guitar according to the present invention has a simple and novel structure, and can be used very well with a karaoke CD player or used independently. This enables the karaoke to be accompanied by the guitar, which makes the effects produced by the karaoke even better.